My Vixen
by Tachi Kagahara
Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue who just got engaged. Will her fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? or will he be out for the blood of a cretin bastard. how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.
1. I'm Sorry

**Ok so this fic idea has been on my mind for while and I finally got 'round to writing it down. **

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

My Vixen

Chapter one: I'm Sorry

Narue jumped from roof to roof making her way to her apartment. It was a little pass 11:20 and she had just got done telling Tsunade-Obaa-Chan who surprisingly was still awake and at the Hokage tower, that she was back from her "mission". She was told to meet back there tomorrow morning at eight o clock to get a mission with team 7. Witch consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sai- Sasuke's replacement after he left seven years ago.

The nineteen year old had changed a lot over the years. Gone was the spiky-haired tomboy now was and long haired knock out. She had the body most girls would kill for. Her C-cup, narrow waist, and round ass made her the beauty guys would kill to have as their girl. Her blond hair flowed down her back to her waist, she had shoulder length bangs framing her heart shaped face, and eyes so blue it would make to sky jealous.

She no longer wore all orange. She now wore a tight fitting crimson tank top v-neck shirt. She wore a fishnet shirt under that. She also had on a black trench coat with crimson flame at the bottom. She wore black ANBU pants and black ninja shoes.

She looked down at her right hand. On her ring finger sat a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Although she couldn't wait to tell her obaa-chan and her god father, Jaraiya about the engagement she wanted to wait two day when her husband-to-be would be able to come to the village so they could tell them together.

She made it to her apartment faster than she thought she would. Landing at her door she unlocked it and went in, making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

Leaving her shoes at the door she made her way to her room, throwing her coat on the coach as she passed it.

Once in her room she was about to undress when she felt another presence in the room. She reached for a kunai but was not fast enough as an arm wrapped around her pinning her arms down as another arm held a kunai up to her neck.

There was a dark chuckle that made her stiffen. "You really filled out didn't you… Narue" the man whispered the last part in her ear.

"S-sasuke what're yo-"she didn't finish as he spun her around and smashed his lips to hers. She stood there too shocked to move at first. When she regained her barring she pushed him off backing a few steps away.

Taking out a kunai and sliding into and stance she wiped her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" she all but spat not liking the fact that he just kissed her.

"What dose it look like" he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her so fast that she just barely had time to dodge the punch aimed at her jaw. She didn't have time to gain her footing as he threw a punch at her stomach sending her to her knees. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her to the bed.

She got up and was about run at him kunai drawn only to see that he, at some point yanked her kunai pouch off. He appeared in front of her backhanding her; she fell to the bed with a yelp of pain from getting slapped. Before she could get up again he was on top of her straddling her waist and pinned her arms down over her head with one hand.

She began to struggle "G-get off you bastard!!"

"Not until I'm satisfied." He said as he ripped her shirts off.

Panic struck her as she struggled more trying to somehow get him off as he ripped off her chest binding releasing her breast. He leaned down taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"S-Stop it!!!" she yelled as he unbuttoned her pants shifting his weight he somehow unfortunately got them off of her. he look up from he breast to see tears had welled up in her eyes as he ripping off her last piece of clothing and begun unbuttoning his own pants. He lowered his boxers enough to revel his erection.

He brought her arms down to her sides as he positioned himself at her entrance. "P-Please S-Sasuke please d-don't do this!" the cried and tears fell from her eyes in rivers. Her pleas went ignored as he trusted into her with out warning. He put a jutsu on her legs making them stay in the position her put them in. her legs where spread apart wildly and drawn close to her chest, giving him full view.

She screamed out in pain as he began to slowly but with forcefully slide in and out of her. He placed his hands on either side of her to get better balance as he sped up his pace. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him away, she began to bang and hit his chest with the little energy she had left to use.

Annoyed Sasuke stills his thrust and grabs her arms. He ties them over her head to the bed frame with some ninja wire. He then continued thrusting in and out, now going faster and harder forcing her to scream out in pain with each thrust.

After what seems like hours for Narue he finally came inside her. By that time she had stopped screaming but drool fell from the corner of her mouth, as her head was tilted to the side some and tears still streamed from her eyes. He pulled out of her and zipped up his pants. He looked down at the still trembling woman under him and wipe away a tear "bye-bye Narue-Chan, that was fun" he smirked down at her before disappearing.

Leaving Narue naked and tied to her bed with cum and blood dripping out of her entrance, her legs now slowly loosening and falling. She cried harder now fully understanding what just happened to her. She began breathing harder almost hyper-ventilating "I'm s-sorry I'm-" she didn't finish as she finally passed out.

**T/N: ok that the first chapter!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Shit

**Ok so I got a crap load of Alerts and stuff so ima gonna update sooner than I planned… the power of Alerts and favs O.0 who knew**

**So here's the second chapter**

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

My Vixen

Chapter 2: Shit

*** Next morning at the Hokage Tower***

Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi stood waiting outside of the Hokage tower waiting for their last member to arrive. Kakashi, who got there ten minutes ago looked down at his watch. It read 9:50.

"Maa maybe she already went up." He suggested

The two other members of Team Seven agreed and made their way to Tsunade's offices. Knocking on the door they heard an "Enter"

Entering the room they were shocked to see that the blonde haired girl was not there.

"Where's Narue?" Tsunade ask looking up from her paperwork.

"We don't know Hokage-sama; we thought she might have gone ahead of us." Sakura replied.

"Hm that's not like her," Tsunade mused "Go find her. I needed your team to do some recon on Iwa today"

"Hai!" they said in unison leaving through the door.' I have a bad feeling about today' she thought to her self.

*** At Narue's Apartment***

The three ninja of team seven landing in front of their missing team member's apartment. Kakashi knocked on the door. Waiting, there was no answer. Behind him Sarkura and Sai shared a look of worry. He knocks again still no answer although he could feel her Chakra inside.

Going for the handle he found that the door was unlocked, she _always_ locks the door.

He turns back toward the other two they all shared a nod. Taking out A kunai he pushed the door open going inside the other to followed suit. They went inside and saw that her shoes where at the door.

"She must still be here" Sakura said noting the shoes.

They made their way to the girl's room. The site that awaited them horrified them. Around the room was the ripped clothing Narue was known to wear. On the bed is what caught the attention.

Narue laid bound to her bed; completely naked, she had dark purple buries on her waist and shoulders where someone gripped her too tight. There was blood on her wrist where the ninja wire cut deep into her. Then there was a mix between red and white liquid coming out of her womanhood where someone had penetrated mercifully.

Coming to his senses Kakashi ran over to the un-conscience girl untying her wrist.

"Sakura" the silver haired man called. Said girl ran over already know what to do. She began using a medical Jutsu, looking over the wounds on the girl.

"I'll get lady Hokage-Sama to meet us at the hospital." Sai said as he Shushuned away.

After he was done with the ninja wire he looked at Sakura who had a solemn look on her face, he wraps Narue in a blanket and shushuned to the hospital.

*** One day later***

After hearing what happened to Narue the rest of the Konoha 11 had been waiting in her hospital room- after she had been treated of course, waiting for her to wake up. They had been there almost until midnight the pervious night- that is until Tsunade forced them to go home and get some rest, leaving Shizune to watch over the girl. Although they had returned first thing the next morning.

Narue opened her eyes slowly to see the white ceiling of the hospital.

"Hey she's waking up." Said a voice to her side. She turned her head to see everyone looking at her hopefully.

"I'll go get Lady Tsunade." Hinata said rushing out of the room.

Not even a minute later Tsunade came rushing into the room. She ran over to Narue and kneeled down to her level

"How are you feeling?" was the first thing she asked. Narue still in a daze sits up slowly. She looks down at her hand. At her ring. Tears began to stream down her face; it quickly turned into fully blown sobbing.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around the girl and let her sob into her chest as she silently vowed to slowly and painfully kill who ever did this, a vow that was also silently made through the room.

After a while she stopped sobbing yet to tears still fell silently down her face.

Tsunade released her "Who did this to you?" Narue mumbled something no one could hear clearly.

"What'd you say?"

"…S-sa-sasuke…" she managed to stutter out before crying more.

"Sasuke!?" most of the room yelled 'HE'S DEAD!!' was the thought

"Narue please tell me what happened. How did he catch you off guard?" Tsunade asked although she did not want the girl to relive what happened she needed to know.

Ten minutes and three break downs later they knew everything that happen that night.

"Narue I don't know how to tell you this but…" Tsunade trailed off

"Tell me what baa-chan?"

Three simple words where said:

"Naure… you're pregnant."

**T/N: so this is the second chapter I hope you liked it. And yes I know that you can't tell that someone's prego a day or two after it happens but for my purpose you can, and hey they're ninja they can do things… well anyway please REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Forgive Me

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

My Vixen

Chapter Three: Forgive me

Narue sat there tears still run down her face, she had just told everyone what had happened. She felt as if her life just got 200 pounds of more weight added to it.

" H-He's going t-to hate m-e…" she chocked out turning her water filled eyes to Tsunade, the only person who knew who she was talking about while every one else was rather confused wonder who she was talking about.

"He's not going to hate you gaki (brat)" a voice said from the door. 13 pairs of eyes turned to Jaraiya leaning on the door frame.

"Narue I don't know how to tell you this but…" Tsunade trailed off with a sigh.

"What is tell Baa-chan?"

"Narue… you' re pregnant." She finished.

For a minutes Narue sat so motionless that they thought she had stopped breathing, that is until she started sobbing worse that before. They had _never_ seen Narue cry like this… or cry at all for that matter.

"N-now he's really going to hate me!"

"NO HE WON'T! That man loves you more than anything in this world Narue!" Tsunade quickly retourted

"Yes we will this is a betral…" she didn't go on as a thought hit her.

"Wait p-please tell me the babie's not S-sasuke's!" slightly hopeful.

"NANI!"

"THERE'S A CHANCE IT'S SOMEONE ELES?" Kiba asked/yelled.

"WHO?" the female population asked all at once although the males had the same thought. (except for Jaraiya and Tsunade, they already know)

Narue shakingly raised her right hand showing her engagement ring. This drew a gasp from everyone except Jaraiya.

Seeing that Jaraiya was no where near surprised Tsunade asked "You knew?" she asked accusingly

Jaraiya smirked at her "Who do you think he had to asked to for Narue's hand in marriage, he asked he a few months ago so I knew it was just a matter of time." Wanting to kill Jaraiya a thought popped into her head she turned back to Narue. "Why the hell didn't you tell me when you got back from your 'mission'!?"

" I-I" she stumble on her words "We wanted to tell you guys together she he was coming to the village and we were going to tell you when he got here"

Calmimg down Tsunade then asked " So when will he get here?"

"Two days"

"Um you don't happen to mean two days since the night night you got back do you?"

"Yes I do Naze (why)?"

"Narue you where un-conscience for a whole day"

"So that means…"

Narue broke down… again "NO, NO, NO I can't face him like this!" she sobbed.

"Narue calm down"

' I feel like I've been forgotten' thought the Konoha 11.

" What time is he supposed to be here?"

"Noon" was the reply.

"Its 12:15 now…" Sakura volentred causing Narue to bust into tears again.

"STOP SAYING THING TO MAKE HER CRY" half the ¾ of the room yelled.

"Ya know I almost feel sorry for Sasuke." Tsunade said

"Why?" Ino asked

"Well Narue's fi-an-cée is going to murder him slow and painfully."

"N-no he won't, you know he's not violent like that." Narue defended her hopefully soon to be husband.

"Yah you're right, ever since he got "involved" with you he's been as docile as a new born puppy" Jaraiya said teasingly trying to change her mood.

"S-shut up" she begun to wipe her tears knowing it would just be a matter time until _he_ got here. It wouldn't take him long to find her once he saw that she wasn't in her apartment.

As if on cue there was a bit of wind as someone in a cloak appeared in shunshun of black raven feathers. The room was silent except for Jaraiya's muttered "Well speak of the devil"

The stranger was concealed by a cloak and his chakra was gone from trace. He and Narue looked gazes as Narue tried her best to hold back tears.

"… Who did this?" the deep voice asked.

"…S-Sasuke" Narue answered hesitantly

The cloaked man turned and walked toward the door.

Narue let her tears fall "S-see I told you he would ha-"she didn't finish as the cloaked figure reappear next to her and silenced her with a passionate kiss, not caring that there were other people in the room.

He drew back a little "There is _nothing_ on this Earth that could make me hate you." He stood up "I was just going to go kill Sasuke." He said nonchalantly causing everyone to sweat drop. He began to walk away to *cough* kill *cough* Sasuke, when she grabbed by the arm so that he couldn't leave. "I'm S-sorry please forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive love"

she released his arm and braced herself "I'm pregnant and I don't know if the baby is yours or Sasuke's"

The cloaked man reached out and caressed her face with one hand, Narue leaning into the touch closing her eyes as she brought both hands to hold the hand that was gently caressing her face.

"Do you really think something like that would stop me from loving you?" he kneels to her level "Narue I love you more than anything in this world" he said gently. This caused the girls in the room to "awe".

The cloaked figure brought his other hand up and poked a pressure point in Narue's neck causing her to go limp into un-consciousness. He gently laid her back down.

"Tsunade," he said getting said persons attention "I would like to come back to the village.''

"Fine but you're dealing with the council." She said leaving before he could protest, Jaraiya following.

"So who are you?" Shikamaru as before the cloaked man could escape.

"That I can not tell you" he replied smoothly.

"How did you meet Narue?" Neji asked.

"I saved her life a few times"

"When?" Kiba asked

"When she was younger."

"Who are you" Sakura asked

"I still can't answer that"

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked

"Because."

"That's not a reason" Ino said

"It's all the reason you need, now if you'll excuse me…" he disappeared in another shunshun (T/N: is that the name… or even how you spell that?)

*** Eight o clock that night***

The cloaked man sat next to Narue watching her sleep. He was the only one in the room; having waited until ever one else was gone before he came back. Also having picked up a treat for his wife to be.

"Narue~" he said as he gently nudged her "Love you need to wake" she groaned and opened one eye. "You need to eat something"

"I don't wanna" she said sleepily.

"I got ramen" he tried.

She shot up "Ramen!"

He chuckled handing her the freshly made bowl of ramen. He watched as she downed the bowl. He handed her another- knowing she would be hungry, which she happily took.

Three more bowls of ramen later Narue finished.

"Ne so when can I leave?" she asked not likely having to stay in a hospital.

"When Tsunade says you can" was the answer

"But I'm bored~" she whined.

"Then go back to sleep" He suggested

"But I've slept enough!" she protested

"Would you sleep if I held you like this…" he appeared next to her on the bed. His arms wrapped around her, her head know on his chest.

"I think I can sleep" she blushed snuggling closer soon falling back to sleep. But not before whispering "I love you Itachi"

**END**

**T/N: so there's chapter three I still have a shit load of favs and stuff but no reviews PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need to know how I'm doing as a writer! **


	4. Hell No

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

My Vixen

Chapter four: Hell No

She woke up and felt her head resting on a firm chest with her arm draped over _his _stomach. She looked up to see Itachi still sleeping- or so she thought.

"Good morning Love" his deep voice said making her jump, Itachi chuckle.

"M-morning" Narue stuttered with a blush as Itachi leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. Which she moaned into as his tongue explored her mouth. This is the screen Tsunade walked in on; although both either didn't know she was there or was completely ignoring her. She cleared her throat making them jump apart and look at her.

"Nice to see your still in good spirit Narue." This caused said girl to blush "I'm sorry for the interruption but I need to borrow Itachi for a bit, oh and Narue you should be fine to leave now."

"YES!" Narue cheered as she jumped out of bed looking for clothes to put on, which she found in the second drawer of the bed side table. She went to the bathroom and got dress.

The other two dead panned as the girl ran about the room.

"What do you need me for Hokage-Sama?" Itachi asked turning the Hokage

"You get to be there when I tell the Council about what happened 11 years ago." Was the answer '_no why in hell I'm going into that pit of hell alone, I'm dragging you with me' _was the thought. Although that was _not_ what he wanted to hear. He did _not_ want to deal with the council today. All he wanted to do was hold his Narue in his arms and never let her go.

"Fine" he said with a sigh as Narue walked back into the room dressed in black jeans and a baggy crimson red shirt, he walked over to her. "Narue I have to go see the council and when I'm done we are finding an apartment and moving in together."

"Bu-"He cut her off before she could protest "You are _not_ going back to that damn apartment of yours. Why don't you go get something to eat and I'll find you after the meeting." He suggested

She nodded, and he smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips before walking out of the room with Tsunade.

She sighed as she was now the only one in the room. She decided to go get ramen. So she left via window.

*** Council meeting room***

The council sat chattering among themselves wondering why the Hokage would call a meeting out of the blue, did it have to do with the hostility between them and Rock and cloud.

The doors opened as Tsunade and an un-known person walked in the latter being canceled in a black cloak.

Tsunade took her seat and the cloaked UN-know stood closely at her right flank.

"What did you call us here for Tsunade-Hime" civilian council person #1 asked

"I called you here to discuss two things. The first of which is the threat of Iwa (rock) and Kumo (cloud). Our last recon tells us that they are planning an attack on Konoha. We don't know when or why."

"Then we need to attack first!" a few of the nameless civilian council yelled, among other thing.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled after a while of listening to the yelling "We will not be attacking them! We will try to make a treaty with them to avoid war."

"Holage-Sama," Shikaku Nara cut in, "There's no way either of them would sign a treaty with us, Kumo wants the Byukugan and Iwa is still bitter from the last war."

"It's worth a try," Tsunade said "now onto the last thing that has to be discussed, the event that occurred eleven years ago" the room fell silent as there was only one thing that happen 11 years ago, the Uchiha massacre.

"What about it?" asked brave civilian council person #2

"It was not what you thought it was… the Uchiha's were planning a coup." Now then I, Tachi Kagahara command you! May the flood gate of Idiotic civilian's rants… OPEN!

"WHAT!"

"THERE'S NO WAY THE HORNABLE UCHIHA'S WOULD THAT!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"NO WAY!"

Holding the bridge of her nose in annoyance "Not only that but Itachi wasn't the one who even kill the clan, all he is gulity of it screwing up his little brother brothers head." The Hokage continued to explain.

"PROVE IT!"

"THAT'S ANOTHER LIE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" An enraged Tsume Inuzuka yelled

"Could you please tell us how you found this out Lady Hokage?" asked Shikaku

"Itachi Uchiha told me him self, as well as the journal of the third Hokage although he didn't know who killed them, only that the Uchiha's were planning a did, the thrid gave him the mission of going under cover as a nuke-nin and getting infomation on Akatsuki via jioning. Also their was a witness who was with Itachi at the time of the massacre." She paused to let that sink in "Now then I think it's safe to say that Itachi is innocent of his crimes seeing as how he was blackmailed into it and there was no way to avoid most if not all of the Uchiha clan being executed anyway, had Sarutobi-sensei had the opportunity to take care of it." Tsunade proposed

"YES!"

"LET'S BRING THE UCHIHA BACK!"

"AN UCHIHA IS COMING BACK!"

"AND WILL BE LOYAL!"

This continued until Tsunade told them to shut the hell up.

"We must begin arranging brides for him" said civilian council person #4(**T/N: yes I know I skipped 3… no one likes that guy**)

"My daughter's eligible!" Sakumi Haruno said

"So is mine!"

'_HELL NO' _a certain weasel thought

"For Kami's sake SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled. They did. Tsunade cleared her throat "Itachi I do believe this is what I brought you for"

"… That's not fair" the cloaked man said in a mono tone as Itachi took his hood off.

"Uchiha-Sama!"

"Uchiha-Sama's here!"

Damn civilians

"Please pick my daughter Uchiha-Sama!"

"NO MINE!" Sakumi yelled

"MINE!" yelled civilian council person #4.5

Notice how only two shinobi clan heads has spoken. One of which was to tell the civilians to shut the hell up. There's a reason why they will live in the near future the civilian council people… ehh no so much.

"Hell no"

"NANI!" yelled the ci- danmit you know who!

Itachi looked at them blankly "… 'There's no why in hell I would marry your idiotic stalker fan girl daughter you annoying ass holes' That's what he is thinking" Tsunade clued them in. While some of the shinobi clan heads snickered, the civilians look horrified.

"I'm engaged and I'm leaving" Itachi turned and left through the door.

"Well now that that's settled I'll make the announcement about his returned this evening, good day" Tsunade left the room smugly before most of the council came to their senses.

*** With Narue***

Narue decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen to eat. Order two large bowls of beef ramen to go she left to the one place most people don't visit. The Fourth's head. She ate one of the two bowls of ramen and set the other aside. She stared out at the village and sighed '_He really does love me,' _she looked down resting and her hand and her stomach and smiled_ 'just as I love you, my child_'

**T/N: ok that's it for this chapter, please review and tell me how my writing is and please tell me if you have any ideas for this story!**


	5. Meet My Fiancee

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

**GOMEN!! Sorry I'm late between high school homework, sports, **

**College classes, chores, and family I didn't get a chance to write as much as I would have hoped! GOMENESAI!!!**

My Vixen

Chapter Five: Meet my fiancée

He woke up when a stream of morning sun hit his face. Feeling a weight on his chest he, look down to see a mop of blond hair nestled on his chest. Narue was laying at his side with both her left leg and arm draped over him snuggled close to his side. He sighed taking in the beauty that was his soon-to-be wife. She had a smile on her sleeping face.

'could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure'

'Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever' He continued in his head, then he smiled 'that'll be perfect, now if I could just finish it…'

He stopped his musing as he heard a groan coming from his cute vixen. "Some one turn off the sun~" she mumbled cutely before snuggling closer into Itachi trying to evade the annoying sun which only made him chuckle. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. _8:56_.

"I think it's time to get up love" he said trying to coax her wake. She just groaned. "Don't you have a combined team meeting?" he tried

"Crap I forgot!" she jumped up run to the bathroom to shower, she changed out of her "Pajamas" which consisted of one of Itachi's shirts and some boxers. They hadn't had time to go shopping yesterday and Itachi refused to let her go back to her apartment for anything. That included clothes, which did not strike her as a problem until she was standing back in the bedroom chad in only a towel.

"I have no clothes!" she said frantic trying to figure out what to do, she had a "team meeting" with teams 7-10 at 10:00 it was now 9:45. Itachi, who was now sitting on the bed dressed in black jeans and a white button up color shit left open to revel a solid six pack chuckled at the site (**T/N: **He's not in-listed as a shinobi again yet so he doesn't need to look like one, beside who knows how many weapon he has hidden on him, he _is _a shinobi ya know XP). "Don't you laugh!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, "This is your fault! If you let me go back to my place I would have clothes!"

"Hm, well are you going to be training today?" he asked

"Well no, it's just a little get-to-gather, we don't have many days we all have off so we like to get together on our days of. Today's just a picnic although there may be a spar or two but no training this is our day to relax"

"Well then I have something for you to wear." He walked over to the dresser and took the scroll that sat on top. Applying chakra he un-sealed a beautiful Yakuta. It started off a light purple at the top and slowly darkened in color as it went down the gown, ended up a dark purple as it hit the bottom. Spiraling up the Yakuta, as if being blown by the wind was a trail of rose peddles in two lined uneven trials. The obi was a crimson color. "I was going to give it to you later on tonight but I'll give it to you now instead." He said walking over to her.

She let her towel fall to floor showing off her naked body as Itachi appeared behind her helping her into the Yakuta. After Tying the obi, now standing in front of the mirror Narue was looking at herself in the mirror, Itachi was standing directly behind her he rested his hands on either side of her hips leaning down he kissed her neck making her close her eyes, moan, and lean into him.

"You look beautiful" he mumbled into her neck.

"T-Thanks." She said a blush forming on her heart shaped face. She stood still as Itachi Brushed her hair for her (**T/N: **SAY NOTHING! When he does it its manly!) before adding two leaf insignia shaped hair pins to keep her bangs out of her face since she wasn't going to ware her head band, it would clash…

"We should get going" he said, she did not miss the "we" though she nodded before heading toward the door where Itachi stood with his hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck, his shoes on and shirt buttoned up save for the top three buttons. (**T/N: **Don't ask when he had time to do all that… not even I know). Arriving at the door she stood as he kneeled down on one knee presenting her was a black heel shoes with a purple bow on it. He had a smirk on his face, she then noticed that her normal shoes where missing. She was horrid in heels and he knew it.

"HEY where are my other shoes?! You know I trip up in heels!"

"Don't worry," he slipped the shoes on her before standing and wrapping his arm around her waist "I'll catch you." He smirked when he notice to small blush making it's way to her cheeks.

***Picnic Grounds***

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, and TenTen set up the food on the tables as a few of the men, Yamato, Neji, kiba, and Sai set up the net. Every one was in causal wear, save for Sai, don't think he even owns any thing out side of his shinobi attire, Shikamaru, he thought it would be to troublesome, and Kakashi he forgot to take the peanut butter out of his pockets and a wild zebrabear ate his other clothes.

Hinata was wearing a sleeveless lavender top with a floral design on it with cream color plants, Ino was wearing blue jeans with an orange short sleeve t-shirt. Sakura was wearing a short sleeve black shirt with blue jeans, Ten ten was wearing a red-violet Chinese style sleeveless shirt with black pants, Kurenai was wearing a light blue shirt with long flowing sleeves that ended at her wrist, the sleeves where made of a thinner material than the rest of the shirt, she was also wearing a flowing skit that ended a few inches above her ankles.

"You think Narue's going to be here?" Ten Ten asked the rest of the girls.

"I don't know" Sakura said as she set the rice balls out on the table. "I hope she does."

"M-me to" Hinata agreed.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be here." Kurenai said optimistically.

"Yah, along with her new fi-an-cée." Ino added.

"Yah I can't wait to meet him!"

"You girls are so troublesome"

"Shut Up Lazy!" Ino yelled at the lazy Nara who was sitting under a near by tree watching the clouds.

"You girls up for a game of volley ball?" Kiba suggested ball in hand.

"I'm in" Ten Ten Said walking over to the net.

"Me too" Ino followed

"I'll play later" Kurenai said looked around trying to spot where her son and husband went of to, soon spotting Asuma and their three year old son, A_z_uma sitting next to Shikamaru, said lazy genius now teaching the three year old how to play shogi.

"I think I'll sit this one out" Hinata said as grabbing a cinnamon bun.

"I'm out too" Sakura said

"Damn the teams are uneven" Neji said taking a head count of those who where playing. Only Sai, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shino, and Ino where going to play.

"Hm guess we could wait until Narue gets here and ask her to play?" Lee suggested

"Well speak of the devil." Kakashi sensing a shin shun and Narue chakra along with another.

As if on cue a Narue appeared in a shin shun of raven feathers with another not to far from the Volley ball net, catching everyone's eye. Narue stood there with none other than the widely famous Uchiha, Itachi, the one who was dropped from there missing Nin list having been found innocent of his crimes just yesterday evening. Said man had one arm wrapped around Narue's thin wrist.

"Hi everybody!" Narue greeted cheerfully, the two walking over closer to every one "I'd like you all to meet my fiancé Uchiha, Itachi"

**T/N: well that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it although it was kinda just a prep-chap. Please view and tell me what you thought or if you have suggestions, I do indeed take those into account while writing so please review! Till next time Ja Ne!!**


	6. You're Who?

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

**GOMEN!! Sorry I'm late between high school homework, sports, College classes, chores, and family I didn't get a chance to write as much as I would have hoped! GOMENESAI!!!**

My Vixen

Chapter 6: You're who!?

As if on cue a Narue appeared in a shin shun of raven feathers with another not to far from the Volley ball net, catching everyone's eye. Narue stood there with none other than the widely famous Uchiha, Itachi, the one who was dropped from there missing Nin list having been found innocent of his crimes just yesterday evening. Said man had one arm wrapped around Narue's thin wrist the other stuffed half way causally in his pocket.

"Hi everybody!" Narue greeted cheerfully, the two walking over closer to every one "I'd like you all to meet my fiancé, Uchiha, Itachi"

SILENCE….

"NANI!" half of the picnic goers yelled

"YOU'RE WHO!?" Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Lee, and Choji yelled/Asked

"Explain" Shikamaru said before anymore questions could be yelled

Narue chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of head with her foxy grin marring her face. "Um where to began…"

"How about why you're with _the _Itachi _Uchiha_!" Sakura pointed an accusing figure at her.

"I thought I told you I was getting married?" Narue said innocently

"Ya but you didn't say to Sasuke's older brother!" Sakura said. Narue slightly flinched at the name.

"um well I was um…"

"What she's trying to say," Itachi cut in for the first time causing everyone to look at him "is that because of my previous status as a nuke-nin she couldn't say anything until Lady Tsunade made the announcement. Other wise you guys would have probably attacked me on sight if you knew it was me at the time."

They blinked and stared at him…

"So um… how about some volleyball?" Narue said trying to remove to tension

"Sure!"Kiba replied happy there would enough people to have even teams.

Just as Narue was about to run over to the net Itachi grabbed her arm halting her. She look back at him "Ita-Kun I want to go play" she said cutely making Itachi Chuckle which as a strange sight to see someone as deadly as him chuckle not to mention the fact he was any Uchiha who rarely show emotion.

"Shoes" he said pointing to her heels

"Oh right!" she chuckled sliding them off and handing them to Itachi "Now you can go play." He let go of her so she could.

As Sai, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shino, Ino, and Narue played Volleyball, Shikamaru and Azuma- Kurenai's and Asuma's son, played Shoji, Choji, Hinata, and Sakura eat some picnic food, the adults- Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Yamato drank sake and played poker. Itachi sat at the picnic table eating pocky as he watched his Girl play he thought back to all of the times he had just held her in his arms all the times they had shared a kiss… 'I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time'

He stopped there and wrote that down on his note pad that he had gotten out who knows when, he had already wrote what he thought up earlier that morning

'Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing'

He smiled to himself, that would do now just when to sing it to her…

He looked over to the field where they where playing and watched as Narue spiked to ball over the net before land gracefully back on the ground, not ruffling her yakuta in the least. How that was possible he had no idea. The game finished 6-4 Narue's team winning. The players came over to the tables to eat something.

Narue took the sit next to Itachi as he kissed her lightly on her cheek. "What you can do in a yakuta will never cease to amaze me." He said causing her to blush and smile at the strange compliment.

She put enough rice balls and potato salad for the two of them on a plate and sets it on the table between them. She then proceeded to take the pocky that was sticking out of his mouth out, before he could protest she pressed a rice ball to his lips which he took a bit of before taking it from her hand muttering a "thanks" as she eat his pocky.

She looked over to what he had been working on glancing over it "Ne what cha' working on?" she asks him. He flips the note pad over and quickly says "nothing"

"oh c'mon" she say reaching for the notepad only to have him move it ever so slightly out of her reach causing her to pout "Let me see"

"No I'm not ready to show you yet"

"Oh C'mon what is it?" she pushes still trying to reach the notepad

She stopped as an idea popped into her head she grinned widely at him.

"What's with that grin?" the raven haired man asks wearily

"Either you show me or~" she lean in and whispers something in his ear I second later he was handing his notepad over "Here," he gave her the note pad "don't _ever _go through with that threat" he said causing the ones watching the two to wonder what she had told him although some had a good guess.

Narue read over the page "Is this, a song" she ask him.

"It is," Itachi says taking it back.

"Sing it too me!" Narue asks…

"It's not finished yet" he lied; he just didn't want to sing in front of all these people.

"Oh c'mon Pwease~"

"Besides I don't have anything to play on" he said causes her to pout.

"Fine," she said with a defeated sigh "But you gotta sing it to me later tonight"

"That I can do love" he said as he pulled a red rose out of thin air and gave it to her, "A flower as beautiful as this is nothing in compression to the one I'm now looking at" he said as he looked into her eyes. Narue blushed a little as she accepted the flower.

This caused the girls at the table to squeal like the girls they were "You two are so cute together!" Ino exclaimed the other girls agreeing. "I wish _someone _would write a song for me" she said shooting a glare at Sai inwardly who gulped but outwardly looked confused.

"Yah," TenTen Agreed "If only _someone_ would get me a rose once in a while" she shoot a glare a Neji who gulped.

"Yah," Hinata chimed in "If only _someone_ told me stuff like that" she glare at kiba who as sweating bullets.

"If _only." _Sakura glared at Leewho was now looking a bit pale.

All of the men minus the three oldest ones were sending glares at Itachi who seemed not to understand why, oh but they _knew_ he did.

"Yah know you're making the really hard on us" Kiba said through his teeth.

"Your flames of youth over power ours!" Lee said/yelled

"I don't believe I've done anything wrong." Was Itachi's simply response.

"So Narue," Ino said changing the subject "How'd you and Itachi meet?"

"Hm," she said in thought "I'm not really sure, it was so long ago." She said causing a few people to sweat drop.

"I remember," Itachi said making them look him "you were being chased and you tripped, I was coming back from a mission when I saw you, I jumping down and lite you attackers on fire." He said like it was an everyday thing to talk about lighting people on fire, this caused some people included Narue to sweatdrop.

"Sooooo, whose been on any fun missions lately" Narue said changing the subject.

"Oh well I got to go out to the country side the other day," Hinata said "It's always so peaceful over there."

"Yah, and the coast to." Sakura added

"Hey when all of the tension with the other nations dies down lets all go to the beach together!"

"Yah!" Lee said

"That's a good plan." Neji chimed in. as everyone else agreed.

"So it's decided then! To the beach!" Kiba said/shouted.

They continued there picnic and played more games and had a few drinks well into the night until it was time for them to turn in as some had mission in the morning. With the promise to go to the beach on there mind they went home back to the life of a ninja, although what they didn't realize was that, that promised may not ever be kept.

**T/N: OK I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I didn't have time to write and when I did I had stupid writers block! So please review and tell me what you thought I really need some suggestions!!!! **


	7. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

**GOMEN!! Sorry I'm late between high school homework, sports, College classes, chores, and family I didn't get a chance to write as much as I would have hoped! GOMENESAI!!!**

My Vixen

Chapter 7: I don't wanna miss a thing

Itachi awoke to the sound of light sobs. Narue laid next to him with her back to him, she seemed to be crying in her sleep. Itachi sat up resting on his left elbow as he faced Narue, he could see that the bedside clock read 4:37.

"Narue" He said shaking her lightly "Babe please wake up, it's just a dream." He tried to coax her awake. He eyes fluttered but when she opened them she only cried harder than before. The raven flipped on the bedside lamp as he turned Narue over to face him. She looked at him through wet lashes and leaky eyes. "Love it's ok," he said as he pulled her into his embrace. "I'm here" he soothed as he rubbed her hair. They sat like that for hours against the headboard as Narue cried into Itachi's chest non stop.

Narue mumbled something into his chest that Itachi did not understand. "Say that again" he asked

Again she said it just barely above a whisper but he caught it this time. "I can't do this, what if the babies s-s-sasuke's? What if you can't ever see me the same way again? What if every one thinks I'm nothing but a demon whore?!" she cried

"Oh Narue" He said hold her tighter "If the babies Sasuke's I'll prey they look like you, it people think ill of you I'll kill them I will always see you as the beautiful vixen I fell in love with."

"We're damn near in war time, what if something happens, what if I can't give birth!?"

"And what if your ears turn blue and your nose falls off?" she looked up at him confused

"What if nothing happens? Even if something does I know you and that child will make it threw what ever, and I'll always stay by your side through it all." He leaned down and kissed he forehead "You are the love of my life after all." He added with one of his rare smiles.

She stifled a sob as she wrapped her arms around waist baring her face in his chest "p-please," she cried "please stay with me! I-I can't do this on my own! Please don't ever leave me!"

"I would never leave my vixen." He assured her "I will always be right here at your side for you."

"Th-thank you" she snuggled closer to him as he flip of the lamp.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

"Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing" the raven hair man sang to his blonde haired vixen, whose began to dry as his voice began to soothe her.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

"Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing" Narue was slowly drifting as his voice lulled her to sleep.

"I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing" He sang as Narue fell into a blissful sleep. Itachi smile down at her, he stayed up the rest of the night just encase she began to have another nightmare.

***The Next Day***

"How's this?" Narue asked as she tried on clothes in a store.

"Hm, good for ninja ware." Itachi replied looking at what she was wearing, a long sleeve fitted black that had crimson flame swirling done the sleeves over that was a crimson vest similar to the chunin/jounin vest left open, and a pair of lose black cargo pants with crimson flames licking the bottom.

"Now on to causal ware." Itachi said as Narue picked up a few more copies of that same outfit as she follow Itachi to the other side of the store that had civilian clothes.

Narue picked out five pairs out jean one black pair, one navy, one tan, and one light blue. She then proceeds to pick out shirts that would match at least two of jeans. Narue then handed the clothes to Itachi for him to carry as she moved to the undergarment section of the store. Itachi looked through the selection not liking what he was seeing. "How about we got get you some socks and go get you undergarments somewhere else" he suggested.

"Um ok." She said trusting his judgment she went toward the cashier picking up random colorful socks on the way. Itachi set the stack of clothes on the counter and waited as the clerk rang the clothes up.

"Ok that'll be 1,500 Ryo Uchiha-Sama" the clerk said, lucky this was one of the few stores that allowed Narue in.

Itachi paid and grab the bags handing them to a Kage bushin that he created kami knows when, to be taken back to the apartment.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm to Narue which she accepted and he lead he out of the store and to a new one. As they walked down the street they could hear the whispers as they passed they just choose to ignore them. When they reached the store Narue paused causing Itachi to look at her.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Um Ita-kun, this is… a Victoria secret store!" she said looked at the store

"Well yes, yes it is, were else would I buy this stuff?"

"That last store had a good selection and um I don't want to go under ware shopping with you! It's embarrassing!" Narue complained

"Oh c'mon" he leaned over and whispered in her ear "It's not like I haven't already seen you in a lot less." This caused her to go red as Itachi walking them into the store.

**T/N: ok so I got this one out quickly because I'm still on spring break but that's about to end so I'll try to update as much as I can! PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS I REALLY NEED THEM!!! Oh and REVIEW TOO!!!**

**Till next time JA NE **


	8. Mission

**Edit: 04.06-11 10:00 Pm pacific time**

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

**GOMEN! Sorry I'm late between high school homework, sports, College classes, chores, and family I didn't get a chance to write as much as I would have hoped! GOMENESAI!**

My Vixen

Chapter 8: Mission

Narue put on her black ANBU pants and a pale orange shirt as she got ready to go see Tsunade. She had been called in via Chunin messenger earlier that morning, apparent she had a mission for her. It had been three months since she got impregnated, and save for the morning sickness she had yet to feel the full effects of her pregnancy.

"Ready to go?" a voice called from the door way. She looked up from her spot on the bed to see Itachi standing there in his standard black Anbu pants and a black shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the shoulder. He also had on his Jounin flank vest and kunai and shurikin holsters on each of his thighs.

"Yah" she replied tying her headband around her head as she walked pass him to the door where both of them slipped their shoes on before leaving and locking the door.

They jumped easily from rooftop to rooftop having learned after 3 days of Itachi's announced return they could not simply walk through the streets together or apart without getting stared at -they no longer glared at Narue out of fear of the great Uchiha who was always by her side.

They made it to the Hokage tower within minutes deciding to forgo the ten minutes it would take for the receptionist to let them in they entered the offices via the window.

See the Hokage still asleep at her desk Narue sucked in a large breath then yelled "GOOD MORNING OBAA-CHAN!"

"AHHHH!" Tsunade jumped with a start "DANMIT GAKI(brat) DON"T YELL SO LOAD IN THE MORNING!" the Hokage yelled throwing a stapler at the blonde girl which she dodged.

"Well maybe you shouldn't fall asleep when you're excepting a guess." Naure chucked "What do you need me for any way Baa-chan, a mission maybe?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Well actually I do have a mission for you and Itachi and as soon as the others get here I'll explain it, so why don't you two just take a seat." She pointed to the couch. The two sat down, Itachi draped his arm around Narue's shoulders as the two waited.

Soon enough Team Kurenai and the rest of Team Kakashi showed up. Narue and Itachi opted to stay seated on the couch. "Ok so Team kurenai, and Kakashi minus Narue and included Itachi your mission is to guard the diplomat going to Kumo to try and form a peace treaty." Before Narue could object she continued "Narue your mission is to act as a diplomat for Konoha and get them to sign a treaty with us I'm sure you know just what strings to pull." And it was true Narue had indeed ran into her fellow Jinchuuriki from Kumo once or twice before and knew just what to say to get them to agree.

"Hai I guess that's fine but I don't need two extra team to accompany me. I mean I can handle myself you know."

"Yah not a chance gaki(brat) you're three months in so that means you're going to be getting weaker due to your body putting more chakra into supporting the baby, I'm not taking any chances." The mentally aging Hokage said causing the girl to pout and say "But I've only had a little morning sickness so far-ITAI."

"Quite whining." Tsunade said who had just threw a wood plaque at the girls head, Narue was hard headed so she knew that didn't hurt. Ignoring the pregnant girls complains she once again addressed the others "You are to leave a o ten hundred hours today, pack light and don't travel at warp speed and take a few breaks every once and a while oh and Sakura and Ino be sure to give Naure a cheek up every time you stop." The group couldn't help but sweat drop at how mother henish the Godaime Hokage was being.

Deciding to keep their thoughts to themselves they all coursed a "Hai" and Tsunade dismissed them so that they could prepare for the trip.

~Half way to Kumo~

The group had taken periodic stop as instructed to give Narue a break that she would never admit she was thankful for. It was morning and the group was cleaning you camping and about to set again when the sound of throwing up was heard they looked over to see Narue hunched over a bush throwing up.

Itachi was by her side in a split second holding her hair back and mumbling "alright you'll be ok here drink this" and hand here a canteen of water after she was done.

"Jeez that'd be cute if you didn't look so miserable Narue-chan" Ino commented

"Yah to bad a certain someone never takes care of me that way" Sakura said thing of Lee.

"Yah to bad." Ino agreed glaring at Sai.

"You up for kill our boyfriends?." Sakura asked.

"Hell Yeah" Said the Yamanaka, as the two began plotting the male's doom, mentioning bring the other female into the fray. The adults both just shook their heads.

"If you're all done plotting we should get moving." Kakashi said making the younger males grumble as they grabbed their stuff.

Itachi helped Narue back to her feet who looked better that she had a minute ago. "Well let's get going!" Narue said cheerfully causing the other to sweat drop 'damn mood swings' they all thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto people if I did Sas**_**uke**_** would be dead**


	9. Kumo

**Warning: FemNaru, rape, lemons, ECT (T/N: sorry I'm lazy just be warned)**

**Summary: Sasuke rapes Narue (Nar-roo-a) after getting home from her "mission". Only Narue just got engaged. Will her newly made fiancée leave her now that she has been defiled by another man? Or will he be out for the blood of a cretin uk- I mean Uchiha. And how will all of this pan out with war on the way, and the rising threat of Akatsuki.**

My Vixen

Chapter 9: Kumo

The team had traveled for another day and after taking one last break reached kumo.

"Halt" Kumo guard # 1 said as they reached the gate "Show your passes and state your business here."

Narue taking on the role of diplomat stepped forward and the guard a scroll which he opened a read "I am the diplomat from Konoha and these are my guards. The Raikage-sama should know we're coming."

"Oh I see, yes Lord Raikage-sama is indeed expecting you now if you'd just follow me I'll take you to the Raikage tower." The Team followed as the Chunnin next to the guard # 1 lead them in.

They notices that many of the villagers stared at the group as they walked past, it's not every day they see other ninja in their village. Kumo was different that Konoha. Here buildings were made out of non-conduction material. And things where taller and closer together **(T/N: think New York just more organized and not so dirty). **They reached the tower where there were shown to the waiting room.

"Someone will be here to show you in shortly." With that the Chunnin disappeared.

The group sat well the girls and the three lazier boys sat and the rest stood. Not some much at attention as to not draw attention to them there was enough of that already but still standing casually yet on guard should something happen. Itachi was in front of Narue just in case.

"How do you feel Narue, we did a lot of travelling." Sakura asked who by the way was sitting next to her.

"Other than my feet hurting I'm fine Sakura-chan." Narue said with a sigh as Sakura put a green glowing hand on her stomach checking on the fetus.

After about ten minutes the receptionist came over to them "Lord Raikage will see you now." The girls stood, Itachi offering Naure a hand which she excepted. "As a safety measure only the diplomat will be allowed in." The konoha nin where about to protest wanted to send at least one guard in with Narue but Narue spook first.

"That will be find we can have no alliances if there is no trust right." Her easiness put the team at ease.

She walked past the group she gave Itachi one last reassuring glance before following the receptionist to the Raikage office out of the view of the team as they had turn the corner. After knocking she was let in to the office.

Upon entering she saw the dark skinned, Blonde haired, mustached Raikage sitting behind his desk. A dark skinned man with blonde hair and eight swords on his back he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses he was standing on the right side of the Raikage on the outside of his desk. On the other side was a blonde haired women maybe about three year older than Narue. Her hair was pulled back into a long breaded pony tail that went down her back.

Once in front of the Raikage she bowed "Lord Raikage." She said using the manners that were drilled into her head when she was younger just never used.

"Raise and speak." The Raikage commanded, which she followed

"My Name is Uzumaki, Narue, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, My Hokage has sent me to discuss a possible treaty between our two villages."

The Raikage appeared to be thinking about it "Give me one good reason as to way I should make a treaty with Konoha of all places."

Narue inwardly smiled this would be easier that she thought "I can give you two Lord Raikage." This time she did smile "Your Niece and your younger brother."

The Raikage got an angered look on his face "Are you threatining my family little girl?" his KI rising a bit

"No Raikage-Sama," she said as if the KI didn't even faze her "I would never wish ill on my brothers and sisters, I'm simply saying that the threat of a group called Akatsuki is becoming more and more of a red alert with each passing day." A look of concern crossed her face as she saw that the Raikage seemed ignorant to the Akatsuki's existence. "The Akatsuki is an origination composed of, as far as we know, nine S-rank missing nin whose goal is the capture and extract the Bijuu from their hosts."

"We had no knowledge that such a group even existed." The Raikage said glancing at the man standing on his right side then the women on his left both of whom looked back at him the at Narue. The same thought had dawned on all three of them, that she, Narue somehow knew that the two standing where host.

"I figured as much, but would you alliance with us for the sake of your family and village?"

The Raikage decided to test her to see if she really was aware of the two host "What would the Akatsuki have to do with Kumo?"

Narue face went neutral "Please do not insult my intelligence Lord Raikage you know full well it does, the proof is standing on either side of you."

'So she not only Knows who they are but what they look like'

"oh? And what proof is that?"

'Damn annoying old man, he's testing me.' She sighed "Niibi-nee-chan on the left and Hachibi- nii-san on your right, please Lord Raikage can we end these games and get to the point?"

"Who told you about these two?" the Raikage all but demanded.

"You can get your answer from the two on either side of you that is unless they have forgotten the youngest of the nine?" she let another smile cross her face.

"Narue it that you?" the women asked.

"Who else?" Narue said a second before she was hug attacked by one Yugito Nii.

"It's good to see you too." Narue said as she hugged the older girl back. She had meet the two a few years ago on a mission to the Country of Honey. It was a brief encounter and years ago so its no wonder it took them a minute to recognize her.

**Pause! Ok so I wasn't going to update anytime soon but I got a review that pissed me off and I had no way of knowing who did it because my stupid anonymous reviews thingy was enabled! If you go to the reviews they are the person with the only mean thing there with the pin name "()" they said they were recommended by "Saru" if you are Saru please PM me who this person is, I love you for recommended me to someone and I'm really grateful but that person was a supper douche and if you are reading this () I'll have you now that one you can get an abortion at seven months, it all depends on how moral your doctor is, two that baby was aborted at SIX month you ass so read properly before you comment, three I didn't write that you foul cock roach of a human being, that was a chain post for abortion awareness I got from another author, four nowhere does it say that you have to read an author profile you douche so don't comment on something like that, five if you're going to call someone's profile retarded and say that their fic is terrible at lease have the balls to use your own pin name you spineless coward. Play! **

"Yo long time no see brat, what are you doing here, popin' out of now where and all that?" the tall white haired jinchuuriki said **(… ok sorry I'll never try to rhyme in this story again I promise T~T…) **

"Hey bee-nii-san." Narue said as Yugito released her from the hug. "I see his rhyming is as impulsive as ever."

"Jeez yes, if only we could get him to stop." Yugito said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Yah, Yah what eve little sista."… do I really need to say…

"So Lord Rikikage about that alliance?" Narue skillfully directed the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"I don't see why an alliance can't be reached, I'm glad konoha has put the Hyuga incedent cause by my predessor behind them." The Rikikaze said resting his elbow's on the desk before him with his hands clasped in the classic buessiness poise "What are the terms of the Alliance?"

"The Lady Hokage has laid out a few guidelines of a pending Alliance but nothing will be finalized until Rikikaze-sama would do us the honor of coming to Konoha for a meeting in person with Lady Hokage." Narue turned her manners back on.

"Fine. We will meet two week from now."

**T/N: CUT! Sorry it's been so long, I'll save you the half assed excuses and say I'll try harder to Update. **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters **


End file.
